1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shielded wire connection device, and particularly, it relates to a connection device for a shielded wire with an electromagentic shield function.
2. Description of Relevant Art
FIGS. 1A to 1C serially illustrate processes of a conventional measure for connecting an electromagnetically shielded wire.
In the figures, designated at reference character 1 is the shielded wire. The wire 1 is comprised of a pair of core wires 2 for transmitting electric signals, an inner insulator 3 covering the core wires 2, a braid 4 as a net of braided shield wires wrapped around a filler on the inner insulator 3 for electromagnetically shielding the inside from outside, and a protective outer insulator 5 covering the braid 4.
In an initial process shown in FIG. 1A, the shielded wire 1 is stripped of an adequate terminal length of the outer insulator 5, exposing a corresponding part of the braid 4, which is twisted into a strand 6 to be connected to one end of a shield interconnection wire 7. After removal of the inner insulator 3, a total of three solderless terminals 8 are applied: two, to ends of the core wires 2; and the remaining one, to the other end of the shield interconnection wire 7.
In a subsequent process shown in FIG. 1B, the strand 6 of the braid 4 is folded back on a non-stripped end of the shielded wire 1, and a tubular cap 9 is put thereover, separating the strand 6 from the core wires 2 to prevent an occasional contact, arranging contact ends of the terminals 8 at a distance.
In a final process shown in FIG. 1C, the three terminals 8 are connected to mating terminals of unshown opponent appliances by a connector 10 of which a housing is formed with an array of accommodation chambers 11. A respective terminal 8 is inserted from ahead into one accommodation chamber 11, where it conductively engages with a corresponding mating terminal fitted therein from behind.
In the conventional measure, the braid 4 is stripped from around the inner insulator 3, collected and twisted into the strand 6, and connected to the one end of the shield interconnection wire 7 by a sleeve as a repeating terminal element to be pressed flat for clamping. The braid 4 thus needs a troublesome termination with many working steps.
Further, the other end of the shield interconneciton wire 7 also is connected to one solderless terminal 8 by a clamping. Number of component parts and that of working steps are the more increased, respectively, resulting in an inefficient connection.
Particularly, in application to an electric junction box associated with a multiplicity of shielded wires, such as in an automobile, the conventional measure takes a long time and significantly troublesome in connection of the shielded wires.